Crazy Boyfriend
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Sakura adalah gadis populer disekolah. Ia mencintai dua pria sekali-gus. Siculun Menma Uzumaki dan Sikeren Naruto Namikaze yang bukan murid dari KHS. Narusaku always/T.OOC


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Out of Character here/Many/Mistakes/ Story from me**

**Pairing; NaruSaku always ****— Rated; T**

**Crazy Boyfriend**

.

.

.

Menma menghentikan langkah saat seseorang menghadangnya dipintu perpustakaan. Pemuda pirang berkacamata bulat besar itu membungkuk sopan terhadap pria di hadapannya tersebut.

"Maaf Senpai, tolong izinkan aku lewat"

"Tidak semudah itu" Pemuda bertato segi tiga terbalik dikedua pipi itu meraih kerah seragam Menma. "Dasar culun" Sang empu hanya diam akan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Kiba. Bagi Menma ucapan seperti itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari untuknya.

"HEY PUPY!" Seruan dari bibir mungil seorang gadis membuat Kiba melepaskan tangannya dari Menma, gadis berjidat lebar disana datang menghampiri Kiba dengan memasang wajah garang membuat lelaki pecinta anjing itu bergidik ngeri. Pemuda culun yang berdiri disebelah Kiba itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Berani sekali kau mengganggunya" Terdengar sengit disetiap kata yang keluar dari bibir peach itu.

"Ma–maafkan aku Sakura" Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu menyingsing lengan seragam, Kiba yang melihat hal dilakukan Sakura berfikir ia akan babak-belur jika masih berdiam diri disini. Tanpa berpamitan terlebih dulu pemuda itu segera lari meninggalkan Sakura dan Menma. Sang gadis mendengus karena mangsanya berhasil lolos membuat tatapannya beralih kearah pemuda yang tengah memeluk setumpuk buku tebal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sambil membenarkan letak kacamata tebalnya Menma mengangguk singkat. "Terimakasih Sakura-senpai" Senpai dari pemuda itu mencekal kerahnya dan langsung menempelkan bibir mereka.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik!" Ujar Sakura yang sudah membuat jarak antar keduanya. Menma menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti dari perintah sang kekasih.

Menma Uzumaki adalah pemuda berperawakan tinggi, rambut pirang klimis yang disisir kesamping, memakai kacamata besar nan tebal dan cara berpakaian yang kelewat rapi membuat ia terlihat sangat culun dan menjadi bahan bullyan dari para murid. Setiap hari Menma selalu diperbudak dan kerap disuruh mengerjakan tugas dari murid malas yang tidak mengerjakan PR. Meskipun begitu, Menma adalah pria beruntung di Konoha High School karena ia dicintai oleh Senpai populer. Nama dari Senpai cantik itu adalah Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

**Kring... Kring... Kring...**

Bel sudah berbunyi menandakan pelajaran telah usai, sebagian dari murid berlarian keluar kelas sambil menggendong tas.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi. Ia menggeser layar datar itu dan membuka pesan yang baru masuk.

**From Naruto : Aku sudah menunggumu didepan gerbang...**

Gadis itu mengulum senyum dan kemudian ia bangkit lalu segera melesat keluar dari kelas membuat teman-temannya menekuk alis.

.

.

"Sedang lihat apa hm!"

"Aawww..." Jeweran keras dari Sakura menyadarkan Naruto yang tengah melihat wanita sexy lewat didepan mobilnya, ia meringis merasakan pedas melanda telinganya.

"Aku tidak lihat apa-apa" Elak Naruto sambil menggosok telinganya yang mendenyut

"Bohong!" Sakura menutup kembali pintu mobil yang sempat terbuka tadi.

"Demi tuhan, Percayalah padaku Sakura... Aku hanya mencintaimu seorang" Naruto mengamit jemari lentik nan putih itu dan kemudian mengecupnya membuat sang pemilik tangan menarik tengkuknya dan langsung melumat rakus bibir tipis itu.

Naruto Namikaze sosok lelaki tampan dan keren yang membuat Sakura tidak bisa berkutik saat berada didekatnya. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana cara membagi cinta dan hatinya kepada dua pria sekaligus. Ia kerap mencoba untuk memilih salah satu dari dua lelaki pirang itu namun usahanya selalu gagal dan malah membuat gadis itu stres berkepanjangan hanya karena memikirkan Menma dan Naruto. Tidak mau menjadi beban maka ia putuskan untuk bertahan dengan cinta segi tiga ini.

Terkadang Sakura heran dengan kemiripan Naruto dan Menma, bagaimana bisa kedua pemuda itu memiliki ukiran wajah yang sama. Dari warna mata, rambut dan ukuran tinggi badan mereka tidak buang persis. Jika Sakura melihat Menma ia merasa seperti melihat Naruto begitu juga sebaliknya.

Dulu pernah ia putuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya dengan cara mempertemukan mereka.

**Flashback**

Sakura mengajak Naruto makan malam bersama disebuah Restoran. Ia berencana ingin mempertemukan Naruto dengan Menma, maka pada saat itu Sakura menghubungi Menma untuk menyuruh pemuda itu datang.

Ketika Menma sudah tiba ditempat parkir, Naruto yang saat itu sedang minum membuka suara. "Aku ke toilet sebentar" Sang gadis mengangguk dengan senyum manis bertengger diwajah cantiknya dan setelah itu Naruto pergi dari tempat mereka duduk.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Naruto masih belum keluar dari sana bahkan sampai Menma tiba ditempat Sakura. Seperti biasa, pemuda berwajah polos itu selalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ada apa Senpai menyuruhku kemari?" Sakura mengisyaratkan Menma untuk duduk, pemuda itu mengerti dan ia segera duduk dihadapan sang Senpai.

"Ada orang yang ingin aku perkenalkan padamu?" Jawab Sakura seraya menyodorkan segelas jus terhadap Menma. Pemuda berkacamata tebal itu menerimanya dan langsung meneguk sedikit jus tersebut.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali" Sakura bergumam sambil memainkan sedotan yang terletak manis digelas.

"Apanya yang lama Senpai?"

"Diam dan habiskan makananmu.!" Menma menundukan kepala akan bentakan dari Sakura, ia segera mengigit Sandwich yang sejak tadi terhidang dimeja.

Sakura mulai gelisah karena Naruto belum keluar dari toilet.

"Senpai"

Panggilan pelan dari Menma membuat gadis itu menatapnya dengan alis bertekuk. "Ada apa?"

"Aku perlu ke toilet" Penuturan polos dari Menma membuat Sakura menghela nafas. Gadis itu mengangguk lesu dan kemudian Menma pergi dari tampat tersebut.

Berapa menit setelah Menma pergi Naruto kembali dengan tergesa.

"Ada apa?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Sayang, aku harus pulang sekarang... Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanku"

"Eeh tap—"

"Sampai jumpa besok" Naruto memotong kalimat yang hendak Sakura lontarkan. Sebelum pergi, pemuda itu menyempatkan diri mengecup lembut kening lebar sang kekasih dan setelahnya ia menghilang dari Restoran mewah tersebut.

Sakura menghela nafas dan lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya. Selang berlama-lama gadis itu sendirian Menma sudah kembali dan langsung duduk ditempatnya tadi sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Senpai baik-baik saja!" Tanya Menma yang melihat wajah kesal Sakura. Gadis itu menggeleng singkat kemudian ia beranjak dan langsung menarik lengan pemuda itu.

"Kita pulang sekarang!"

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan membantah" Pemuda itu menuruti perintah Sakura dan mereka segera keluar dari Restoran tersebut.

**Flashback end**

Mengingat kejadian kemarin membuat Sakura kembali merasa kesal.

"—Oouch..." Gadis itu melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cara menggigit kuat bibir bawah Naruto membuat pemuda itu melepaskan pagutan mereka dan menyentuh bibirnya yang terdapat luka kecil disana.

"Kau ganas sekali, Sayang" Sakura tidak mengubris godaan Naruto ia kembali ingin menyerang bibir itu namun terhalang oleh telunjuk keras milik lelaki pirang tersebut. "Jangan menggigit lagi, Atau kau tidak akan bisa menciumku selama beberapa minggu!" Sang gadis mengangguk dan langsung kembali mencumbu bibir sexy itu. Sesekali lidah hangatnya menyapu permukaan bibir basah pemuda itu. Entah sejak kapan Sakura sudah berpangku manja dipaha Naruto membuat mudah tangan kekar lelaki sexy itu menyusup kedalam rok mini yang ia kenakan hingga menyebabkan jemari lentik gadis itu menjambak gemas rambut belakang Naruto yang sedikit mencuat.

Yang masih menjadi pertanyaan Sakura untuk saat ini adalah mengapa saat Naruto ada Menma menghilang begitu juga sebaliknya. Jika Menma ada Naruto menghilang, seperti saat ini. Sejak kehadiran Naruto disini Menma tidak terlihat pulang melalui gerbang sekolah.

Sepertinya Sakura harus mencari tahu tentang kebenaran ini.

.

.

.

"Menma!" Seruan Sakura membuat pemuda itu berhenti dipintu ruang OSIS.

"Ada apa Senpai,!"

"Ak— hey, kenapa dengan bibirmu?" Ibu jari gadis itu menyentuh lembut bibir bawah Menma yang terdapat luka kecil bekas gigitan disana.

"Eeh in–ini... Umm... A–ano se–semalam aku tidak sengaja menggigitnya saat makan ramen" Sakura menatap was-was lelaki pirang klimis dihadapannya itu. Ia jadi teringat saat kemarin siang ia menggigit bibir Naruto sampai terluka sama seperti luka yang terdapat dibibir Menma.

"Apa ka—"

"Maaf Senpai, aku permisi untuk mengantar buku-buku ini" Sebelum membalas, pemuda itu langsung melesat dari depan pintu membuat kerutan tebal tercipta didahi lebar Sakura.

"Apa dia Naruto,?... Bodoh, apa yang aku fikirkan" Gadis itu menggeleng cepat menepis fikiran konyol yang sempat terlintas dibenaknya. Ia kemudian pergi dengan fikiran berkecamuk.

Menma yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu memunculkan diri. Ia terus menatap Sakura yang semakin jauh.

'Aku harus lebih berhati-hati' Pemuda itu membatin sejenak kemudian pergi.

.

.

Sakura mengetik keyboard ponsel mencari nama Naruto, setelah menemukannya ia menyentuh tombol bewarna hijau.

"Hallo"

Sebelum menyahuti, gadis itu terlebih dulu menarik nafas.

"Hallo Naruto"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau dimana?"

"Di apartement... Kenapa, apa kau mau main kesini?"

"Ah tidak, Aku hanya ingin tahu saja... Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti"

"Tunggu dulu"

"Kenapa?"

"Mana ciuman untukku!" Sakura terkikik geli, ia kemudian mencium panjang layar datar itu membuat orang diseberang sana tertawa.

"Kurang"

"Nanti aku akan memberimu lebih dari ini"

"Benarkah... Hahaha baiklah, Aku tunggu jatahku"

"Okay, see you my dear"

"See you my pretty womem"

Sambungan diputus, Sakura menyimpan kembali ponselnya disaku seragam. "Kenapa di apartement berisik sekali seperti disekolah."

"Apa yang berisik Senpai.!" Sakura terlonjak akan kehadiran Menma yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Menma,! Kau membuatku terkejut saja" Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuk sambil memamerkan sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Maaf Senpai" Sakura meraih lengan Menma dan membawa pergi kesuatu tempat. "Kita mau kemana Senpai?"

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku,!"

"Baiklah..."

.

.

Sakura membawa Menma masuk kedalam gudang sekolah dan langsung mengunci pintu. Gadis itu mengalungkan manja tangannya dileher Menma sambil mendekati wajah polos pemuda itu.

"Senpai, kenapa?" Pertanyaan polos Menma membuat dengusan kesal terdengar dari Sakura.

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau dapat dariku" Tangan gadis itu bergerak pelan membuka satu-persatu kancing seragamnya. Saat hampir memperlihatkan pelindung dada yang ia kenakan, sesuatu merambat naik dibetis jenjangnya membuat ia menjerit dan langsung melompat digendongan Menma.

"Kyaaaaa... Mahluk apa itu" Sakura mengayunkan betisnya diudara menyebabkan Menma kewalahan karenanya.

"Ugh— Kalau Senpai bergerak terus, nanti kita bisa jatuh" Sang gadis tidak mengubris, ia masih terus menggeliat geli. Tidak kuat menahan beban, Menma terjatuh dilantai dengan Sakura yang menimpa tubuhnya.

"Aduh~..." Lelaki culun itu meringis merasakan sakit dibokongnya berbeda dengan Sakura, gadis itu tidak merasakan sakit apa-pun sebab ia terduduk manis diperut rata Menma. Sakura menatap jeli setiap inci lekuk wajah Menma yang membuatnya jadi teringat 'Sikeren' Naruto.

"Naruto..." Racau gadis itu membuat Menma metapnya heran dari bawah.

"Namaku Menma, Senpai..."

"Eeh maaf"

"Siapa Naruto?" Sakura gelagapan untuk sesaat namun ia kembali tenang ketika sudah mendapat jawaban yang tepat.

"Tetanggaku"

"Owh..." Saat Menma hendak bangun Sakura menahannya dan secepat kilat ia melumat bibir tipis milik pemuda itu.

.

.

.

"Sakura!" Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Gaara tengah berjalan kearahya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Ikut aku,!" Lelaki bermata jade pucat tersebut menarik pergelangan Sakura untuk membawanya kesuatu tempat. Menma yang melihat dari kejauhan ancap mengikuti mereka.

.

.

Gaara melepaskan tangan Sakura ketika sudah tiba dibelakang sekolah. Tanpa mereka ketahui Menma tengah bersembunyi dibalik tembok kumuh.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Jadilah kekasihku" Pernyataan Gaara membuat Sakura menghela nafas bosan. Ia jenuh mendengar pernyataan cinta dari para pria disekolah. Apakah mereka tidak peka bahwa Sakura Haruno sudah memiliki KEKASIH yang bernama Menma Uzumaki ditambah lagi kekasih GELAP. Naruto Namikaze. Sakura rasa tidak ada yang tahu kalau ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan pria tampan yang bukan murid dari KHS.

"Aku sudah punya Menma"

"Aku tidak peduli" Gaara menghimpit tubuh mungil Sakura ditembok sang gadis berusaha berontak namun ia dicekal kuat oleh lelaki tersebut. Wajah Gaara begitu dekat dengan wajah Sakura, bahkan ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda itu yang menerpa hidungnya. Menma yang melihat dari balik tembok menggeram sambil menggenggam kuat tangannya hingga buku jemari itu memutih.

Sedikit lagi Gaara akan berhasil mencium bibir pink mengkilap Sakura jika Menma tidak muncul dan langsung meninju pipinya.

"BRENGSEK!" Lelaki pirang itu menarik kerah seragam Gaara dan kembali melayangkan tinju diwajah pemuda bata tersebut. Tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu, Gaara balas meninju wajah Menma membuat Sakura berteriak panik sambil berusaha menarik lengan Menma. Kacamata lelaki pirang itu terlepas jatuh kebawah dan terpijak oleh Gaara hingga remuk tak terbentuk. Kedua pemuda itu saling melempar tinju satu-sama-lain tidak peduli akan tangisan Sakura yang menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti.

.

.

.

Saat ini Menma duduk tertunduk dikasur kecil yang terdapat diruang UKS. Pemuda itu tidak mengubris setiap pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Sakura. Ia hanya diam mengingat kejadian tadi, saat dimana Gaara yang hendak mencium bibir ranum Sakura.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku... Naruto"

"..."

"Jawab aku.,!" Lelaki yang dipanggil Naruto oleh Sakura mengangkat kepala menatap datar gadis yang tengah duduk dikursi tepat disamping ranjang.

"Aku yang selalu ada di dekatmu saja kau masih bisa hampir berciuman dengan Gaara, bagaimana jika aku tidak ada sama-sekali... Mungkin kau akan bercinta dengan pria lain dibelakangku"

**Plakkk**

Naruto hanya diam mendapat tamparan pedas dari gadis yang tengah menahan tangis disana.

"Kau meragukan kesetiaanku"

"Terserah!" Setelah menjawab, pemuda pirang itu turun dari ranjang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terus memanggilnya disertai tetesan liquid bening.

Sakura baru mengetahui bahwa Menma adalah Naruto usai perkelahian tadi. Ketika Sakura melihat Menma tanpa memakai kacamata dengan penampilan acak-acakan membuat ia berfikir sangat yakin jikalau Menma itu Naruto. Bahkan suara yang biasa terdengar polos dari Menma berubah seketika menjadi dingin dan cuek seperti nada bicara Naruto.

Gadis itu membawa Naruto keruang UKS. Ketika ia hendak menempelkan kapas yang dibasahi oleh alkohol kepipi Naruto, lelaki dingin itu menepis kasar tangannya membuat Sakura bertanya apa tujuan pemuda itu membohonginya.

.

.

Naruto berjalan cepat dikolidor tidak peduli akan tatapan kagum dari para gadis disana. Seorang gadis bersurai merah tengah melangkah tergesa hingga tanpa sengaja ia menabrak tubuh kekar Naruto membuat gadis cantik itu terduduk sambil meringis menahan sakit dibokong.

"Aduh~ sakit sekali..."

"Maaf" Satu-kata yang meluncur datar dari bibir Naruto menaikan pandangan Sara keatas. Gadis itu menatap heran lelaki pirang tampan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Apa kau murid baru disini?" Sang pemuda berlalu begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sara. Sikap sombong Naruto membuat gadis merah itu menggeleng heran.

"GGS (Ganteng-Ganteng Sombong)" Gumam Sara yang dapat didengar membuat para murid disana sweatdrop oleh kata-kata aneh yang tidak pernah mereka dengar.

.

.

.

Sakura tengah menangis tersedu didalam kamar sambil meringkuk mengingat perilaku kasar Naruto terhadapnya. Meskipun pemuda itu selalu bersikap dingin, tetapi ia tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata kasar seperti tadi siang. Gadis itu meraih ponsel yang tergeletak dimeja samping kasur, ia mengutak-atik layar mencari nomor Naruto. Setelah dapat ia segera menghubunginya.

Berkali-kali Sakura mengulangi panggilan namun masih tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto membuat gadis itu melempar ponsel frustasi.

Sakura meraih jaket hitam milik lelaki pirangnya yang tertinggal saat pemuda itu mengunjungi rumahnya dulu dan ia langsung melesat keluar kamar setelah mengenakan jaket tersebut.

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Teguran dari Sasori tidak menghentikan gerakan Sakura yang tengah membuka pintu.

"Katakan pada Ibu, aku akan menginap dirumah Ino malam ini... Besok aku langsung berangkat sekolah dari sana" Kakak imut dari gadis itu menghela nafas malas, ia terpaksa menuruti perintah sang adik agar gadis itu tidak lari dari rumah seperti minggu lalu.

"Aku pergi"

"Hati-hati..."

"Taksi.!" Sakura mencegat taksi, setelah berhenti ia segera masuk kedalam mobil tersebut. Sebelum sopir dari taksi itu menginjak gas ia terlebih dulu menanyakan alamat dimana yang hendak Sakura tuju.

.

.

.

Gadis musim semi itu sudah tiba di apartement Naruto dengan nafas terengah sehabis berlari menaiki tangga. Ia berniat mengetuk pintu namun urung saat mengetahui pintu bercat putih tersebut tidak dikunci. Tanpa berfikir dua-kali gadis itu membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali setelah berada didalam. Ia mengedarkan pandangan disetiap ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Tidak menemukan apa-apa, gadis itu memilih berjalan kearah kamar.

"Naruto,.!" Panggilnya pelan.

"..." Tidak mendapat sahutan Sakura membuka puntu kamar.

Sepi, remang, hening. Itulah yang Sakura rasakan didalam kamar Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Gadis cantik itu terlonjak akan bisikan tajam yang menguar ditelinganya. Ia tahu benar bahwa orang yang tengah memegang bahunya tersebut adalah Naruto. Dengan air menggenang dipelupuk Sakura memutar tubuh menghadap pemuda itu, ia menengadah menatap lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Yang ditatap hanya memasang raut datar seperti biasa.

"Sikapmu menyiksaku"

"..."

"Kau salah paham mengenai kejadian tadi... Naruto" Sakura memeluk tubuh kekar Naruto yang dibalas dorongan oleh lelaki pirang tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang!" Gadis itu menatap lekat Naruto seolah mengatakan. 'Dengarkan penjelasanku!'

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi... Cukup sampai disini hub—"

"TIDAK!" Kalimat Naruto tertunda kala gadis itu kembali menubruk tubuhnya. Tangis Sakura pecah didada bidang nan kokoh Naruto. Ia terisak sambil mencengkram kuat kaos pemuda itu hingga mengusut.

"Kumohon jangan katakan itu... Aku sangat mencintaimu, Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu" Gadis itu bicara disela isaknya, ia mengeratkan pelukannya dipunggung lebar Naruto. Tangan pemuda itu perlahan terangkat dan setelahnya ia membelai rambut soft pink Sakura dan mengecupnya lembut membuat sang empu semakin terisak karenanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau tidak berniat melakukan penyamaran konyol itu?"

"Konyol? Tapi kau mencintai Menma sama seperti mencintaiku bukan,!"

"Ya, kau benar" Sakura membaringkan kepala pinknya didada keras Naruto yang tengah berbaring dikasur lebar sambil sesekali telunjuk lentik itu bermain disana. Gadis itu tidak mengira bisa terjebak dipermainan Naruto yang menjadi Menma.

**Flashback**

"Besok akan ada murid baru dikelas XI" Ucapan Shion mengalihkan pandangan Ino dari ponsel, gadis bermata biru pucat itu beranjak dan kemudian duduk disebelah Shion.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Ino bertanya sambil menguncang kecil lengan Shion.

"Laki-laki" Mata gadis blonde kuncir kuda itu berbinar cerah membuat gadis pink disebelahnya menggeleng maklum akan sikap Ino ketika mendengar gosip tentang murid baru.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Pig"

"Apa kau tidak tertarik, mana tahu dia tampan" Shion menimpal.

"Yang tampan seperti Sasuke dan Gaara saja selalu ditolak" Sindiran sinis dari Tenten membuat Sakura menggaruk pipi dengan ujung telunjuk sambil tertawa kikuk.

"Jangan-jangan kau pe—"

**Kring... Kring... Kring...**

Kalimat Ino terputus kala bunyi lonceng yang menandakan para murid untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Tenten pada ketiga gadis cantik disana.

"Kalian pulang saja dulu, aku perlu ke toko untuk mencari sesuatu" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya sambil menggendong tas dan kemudian ia langsung melesat dari kelas tanpa mengubris ocehan Ino dan Shion yang tertuju untuknya.

.

.

.

Sakura tengah memilih buku yang menurutnya bagus dirak. Ia terus menggerakan ujung telunjuknya sambil berjalan menyusuri susunan buku disana. Tanpa sengaja gadis itu bertemu pandang dengan seorang pemuda tampan melalui celah bekas buku yang telah diambil.

**Her eyes, her eyes make the stars**

**look like they're not shining**

Shappire disana terpesona akan keindahan Emerald bening milik gadis itu.

**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly**

**withour her trying she's so**

**beautiful and I tell her everyday**

**(Yeahh...)**

Pipi mulus Sakura menimbulkan rona samar membuat ia terlihat manis dan cantik dengan rambut soft pink sepunggung yang tergerai sempurna tanpa disengaja.

"Sangat cantik" Gumam Naruto masih terus menatap lekat gadis yang kini tengah menatapnya juga.

**I know, I know when I**

**compliment her she won't believe me**

**And it's so, it's so sad to think**

**that she don't see what I see**

**But everytime she asks me**

**"Do I look okay?" I say.**

Naruto mengelilingi susunan rak kayu untuk menghampiri Sakura, Setelah tiba pemuda itu mebuka suara. "Apa kau murid dari KHS?" Gadis bertubuh rendah itu mengangguk malu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Namikaze" Pemuda itu menjulurkan tangan sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Sakura Haruno" Sang gadis menerima perjabatan dari Naruto dengan senyum semanis madu bertengger dibibir meronanya membuat lelaki tampan itu ikut tersenyum tipis. Naruto memegang tangan Sakura tanpa berniat melepasnya membuat sang empu tertunduk malu.

"Berapa nomor ponselmu,!"

**When I see youre face**

**There not A think that I would change**

**'Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and**

**stares for A while**

**'Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

Terjadilah pertukaran nomor ponsel antar Naruto dan Sakura ditoko buku.

**Flasback end**

Sakura terkiki geli mengingat pertemuan mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kau mencintai Menma karena dia sangat mirip denganku bukan"

"Hmmm... Dan kau menjadi Menma hanya untuk menguji seberapa besarnya aku menginginkanmu bukan"

"Hn"

"Iishhh..." Sakura menggelitik pinggang Naruto membuat pria itu menggeliat sambil menahan tawa yang hendak meledak dari bibirnya.

"Hahaha, hentikan Sakura!" Gadis itu tidak mengubris, Ia masih terus menggelitiki bahkan sampai menduduki perut perkotak (Six pack) Naruto. Merasa tidak tahan, pemuda itu menarik Sakura kedalam dekapannya dan itu berhasil menghentikan aksi jahil gadis bermata hijau kristal tersebut.

"Naruto!"

"Hmmm..." Sakura mengangkat kepala dari dada Naruto untuk menatap langsung pria diatasnya itu.

"Katakan, kau mencintaiku,,,!" Naruto terkekeh geli akan permintaaan yang keluar dari bibir peach disana yang sering ia lumat hingga bengkak membuat sang pemilik bibir memasang raut kesal. "Kau tidak mencintaku!?" Naruto menukar posisi bergantian menindih tubuh mungil Sakura.

"I Love U"

"I Love U more, more, and more" Dan setelahnya Sakura menarik cepat tengkuk kokoh Naruto dan langsung meraub bibir tipis nan merah milik lelaki pirang tampan itu.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa Sasuke-kun...!"

"Kyaaaa Gaara-kun, kau tampan sekali

"Sasuke-kun keren"

"Sai-kun, aku mencintaimu"

"Neji-kun boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu"

Jerit para gadis terdengar berisik dipagi hari yang indah ini. Keempat pemuda populer disana hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, mereka sudah terbiasa mendengar jeritan gila dari para fans disekolah.

"Merepotkan" Shikamaru merapalkan mantra andalannya sambil menguap malas.

"Cih. Aku juga tidak kalah tampan dari mereka" Decih Kiba angkuh.

"Semangat mereka membangkitkan masa muda" Ujar lelaki beralis tebal dengan mata bulat sedang.

Bunyi klakson mobil sport merah membariskan para gadis untuk celah mobil tersebut lalu. Sebagian dari mereka merasa sebal ada juga yang berdecak kagum melihat mobil yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terparkir di KHS.

Pintu disana terbuka dan memperlihatkan betis jenjang berbalut kaos kaki hitam hingga bawah lutut.

"Sakura!" Seru Ino dan Tenten secara bersamaan.

Sakura berjalan beberapa langkah kemudian ia berhenti didepan mobil menunggu seseorang keluar dari dalam sana.

"ASTAGA.! TAMPAN SEKALI..." Semua wanita menjerit histeris kala lelaki pirang bermata biru bening kepucatan keluar dari dalam mobil. Ino dan teman-teman terperangah melihat pria tampan disana yang tengah dirangkul mesra oleh Sakura.

Sakura memeluk manja lengan Naruto dan membawa pemuda itu melalui para gadis yang menatap Naruto dengan mata berbinar penuh kekaguman. Kiba terlihat iri karena wajah tampan Naruto yang mengalahkan pangeran sekolah.

"Sakura, tunggu!" Ino dan Shion menghalangi jalan remaja tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Senyum penuh misteri terpatri diwajah cantik gadis pink tersebut.

"Siapa lelaki ini!?" Sakura kembali menarik lengan Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat terhenti meninggalkan kedua gadis pirang pucat disana.

"Orang yang sering kalian bully... Menma Uzumaki"

"APA!" Mendengar jawaban dari Sakura membuat semua murid termasuk Sasuke dan ketiga temannya membola sempurna. Gadis itu berhenti sejenak diikuti oleh Naruto dan kemudian ia menoleh kebelakang.

"Peringatan,! Menma Uzumaki telah digantikan oleh Naruto Namikaze... Oh ya satu lagi, jangan sekali-kali kalian coba untuk mendekati Naruto atau aku akan membunuh kalian semua"

"Kenapa!" Protes salah satu siswi tidak terima.

"Karena dia adalah..." Jeda sejenak membuat semua orang disana tak sabar menanti ucapan selanjutnya.

"Karena apa" Shion mendesak paksa.

"Calon Suamiku..." Usai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura kembali menarik Naruto pergi meninggalkan semua orang disana yang tengah memasang raut putus asa. Gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan dibalik kekecewaan para Siswa maupun Siswi.

.

.

.

–**END–**

**Terimakasih**


End file.
